1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light-emitting diode (LED) and more particularly, to an LED package and its manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional manufacturing process of an LED package is to fasten an LED chip to a substrate, then to connect multiple wires to between the LED chip and the substrate by wire bonding, and finally to package the LED chip via an encapsulating member (e.g. epoxy resin). However, such package fails to effectively reduce the whole thickness because of the connection of the wires and the requirement for circuit conduction, thus leading to insufficient competitively in the market while it is applied to the products.
To eliminate the aforesaid problem, Taiwan Patent Laid-open No, 20103858 disclosed that LED chips are mounted inside two substrates superposed on each other, and a single-sided or double-sided redistribution layer (RDL) is available, thus reducing the thickness of the whole package. However, the manufacturing process of this package is quite complicated and the effect of thickness reduction is actually limited, so it fails to indeed decrease the production cost and the thickness of the package.